Knights Crwydro
The Knights Crwydro, or Knights Errant are the most common form of knights in the Athrugadhi Empire and are the only aside from the Knights of Ardor to hold much relevance anymore, though even that is skirting. The Crwydro Order stands out as they produce some of the greatest individual melee fighters ever seen and are armed to the teeth with a variety of weapons. These include: swords; Wrist Cannons; spears, and for some of them; assault rifles. They also come equipped with grenades of varying sorts. Short History The Knights Crwydro originated in the early/middle medieval period of Feudal Ariilyth as a band of Northwing mercenaries named "The Wandering Company". A band of great prestige that grew into popularity with the lords of Ariilyth. As the years went on and their reputation grew, they were eventually incorporated into The Crown's military. Their services were expensive, yet they had proven to be worth the cost yet again in the many wars to come; most famously: The War of Coalition, in which five other kingdoms fell upon Ariilyth, devastating her. Thanks to the Wandering Company's efforts, Ariilyth managed to wound the other five kingdoms enough for a pyrrhic victory. By the end of the war, the King could only repay the mercenaries with the title of knighthood, which was possible as the clamouring nobility were too crippled to do anything about it. While they were not given lands or ascended into the nobility themselves, they bore a great deal of authority and respect within the kingdom. The Wandering Company was eventually separated from the rest of the knighthood and shuffled into their own, new order: the Knights Crwydro. The only sort of knight a commoner of worth could join. Modern Activities Crwydro Knights are sent off throughout the empire to ensure that the well being of the people is secured and that the Emperor's justice is recognised. Some are even sent beyond to bring the Emperor's goodwill to those even outside of the empire. During times of war until the end of Aodhain's reign they were required to return to Ariilyth to form a solidified unit. However, the sheer lightyear spanning distance separating each Knight made it near virtually impossible to assemble enough of them. As part of Emperor Oswallt Vaughan's military reforms, specifically regarding the Knights of Ardor, a new division of the Red Order has been created to replace the Knights Crwydro, who now take up a less significant role. Knights Crwydro who volunteer to face the state enemies are assigned as reserves to back the Reds. Ironically, despite the 'Order' classification the Knights Crwydro are a loose community with each knight his own master. However, Castle Pike; the only universal home fortress and safe-house to members of the order, is the property of Ser Benedict Wright who is therefore the de facto leader. The ever wayward Ser Gwydion Morgan, however, holds the highest repute out of all. Gwydion_Crwydro_Knight_Armour.png|Knights Crwydro Armour Crwydro_Knight_sword.jpg|Knights Crwydro Sword Castle_Pike.png|Castle Pike CoA credit to Mboro Category:Factions Category:Ariilyth